Hinata and Sakura's Special Night
by ArecFeakesIsAwesome
Summary: The hokage visits his fanclub one fateful night and...


Words had quickly spread of Maliyoshi's triumphant victory against numerous enemies, and to no ones surprise, it had been found that Maliyoshi had been pulling the strings when it came to victorious defeats against Pein, and other Akatsuki members. Soon enough he was crowned Hokage, Naruto did not mind, seeing Maliyoshi as a national treasure, and someone who should be praised. Upon his way towards his fanclub, Maliyoshi noticed that the leaders of it happened to be two very sexy women. The plus sized Hinata, and the seductive Sakura. He walked up to them, "Hello, ladies." he looked over them, imagining his fat rolls pressed up against Hinata's, trying to find her vagina amongst all the sexy rolls.

Hinata blushed deeply, "H-hello.. Maliyoshi-sempai.." She said, feeling faint at the sight of such a beautiful person.

Sakura smiled happily, "Maliyoshi-kun! I was always waiting for you to come to see us, you shy boy~" She said, winking at him and wrapping an arm around Hinata, "To what do we owe this honor?"  
Maliyoshi smirked, very pleased by the two girls, "I didn't know that the leaders of my fanclub would turn out to be so attractive." he complimented, winking at them in return, "I was just coming for a visit...but now, I think that you two and I should have a bit of fun together." he suggested, getting more and more aroused as he looked over Hinata's rolls. So large, she was, so perfect.

Hinata blushed more deeply, stuttering incoherently, "I-it w-w-would b-be a-a-an honor, s-sir.." She said, as Sakura giggled, "She means it would be an honor~" She said seductively, linking her arm into Maliyoshi's pudgy arm, "We have a bedroom upstairs." She cooed, beginning to walk towards the stairs with the embarassed Hinata.

Maliyoshi chuckled harshly, coughing slightly, his obesity catching up to him. He wrapped one arm around Hinata's waist, as much as he could due to her size, assuring her that they were going to have a great time. Entering the room, he walked the girls to the bed, and sat down on it. He unbuttoned his shirt slightly, revealing his perky moobs, already radiating a sexy aura.

Hinata sat down on the bed, putting her hand on his chest, moaning softly at the contact that she'd never experienced before, "A-are you s-sure this is fine?" She asked, feeling faint once again, Sakura nodded, laying on the bed and unbuttoning her blouse, "It's fine Hinata-chan, It's fun, I've already done it with any guy who will take me, I'd know~" She said.

Maliyoshi smirked, pressing his hand on top of Hinata's large hand, guiding it to his other moob, and doing so repeatedly so that she was rubbing them. "Go ahead, don't be shy~" he purred, seductively, beginning to slowly make her top rise, revealing her beautiful rolls completely, wondering how long it would take to find her vagina as he ran his fingers over her thunder-thighs very slowly.

Hinata rubbed them slowly as Sakura crawled onto one of Maliyoshi's knees, rubbing his dick through his pants, "I bet it's so gigantic~" She purred, squeezing the bulge gently and taking her top off, revealing her trainers bra to Maliyoshi.

Hinata frowned at the difference in bra's, hers lacy and average cupped.

Maliyoshi began to moan, feeling his rather large nipples begin to harden, as well as his somewhat below average dick. He grinned, leaning in and groping Sakura's chest, from what very little there was to grope, and slowly pulled Hinata's pants off with a bit of effort. He grinned as all of her rolls were revealed, "Spread out." he ordered, while massaging Sakura's small breasts.

Hinata layed down on the bed with her head on a pillow, spreading his legs for Maliyoshi, listening as Sakura moaned, pressing her small chest into Maliyoshi's hand. Maliyoshi began to lift the fat rolls, going on a great adventure to find her vagina. He pressed up against Sakura, playing with her almost non-exsistant chest contiously. He began to un-button his pants upon finding Hinata's vagina through what seemed to be four fat rolls, wanting in.

Hinata blushed deeply, making small noises from the embarassment, "D-don't hurt yourself Maliyoshi-kun.." She said, taking one of Sakura's hands for reassurment. Sakura squeezed her hand, pressing her lips to Maliyoshi's third chin, kissing it gently. Maliyoshi grinned at Hinata, moving his chins down so that Sakura could kiss each one, there being about eight. He wouldn't know, however, he lost count. He breathed heavily as even taking his pants of was a chore, and then attempted to throw them to the side. pressed Sakura up against the bed, beside Hinata as he got on top of them, his fat rolls covering them, where his penis was they would have to search.

Sakura and Hinata dove beneath the fat rolls, lifting each of them in a search to find his penis, they searched for ten minutes before finally, panting, they found it, Sakura smiled happily, "It's the biggest I've seen so far.. " She said, not counting the time she watched Sasuke shower through his window. Hinata blushed, falling back into the warm bed, "Oh my.." She cooed.

Maliyoshi took hold of his dick as soon as they found it, "A new record." he complimented, commenting on how fast they found it. "Who wants it first?~" he purred, slowly running his dick over their bodies, rubbing it against Hinata's rolls, making sure her vagina was still revealed so that he didn't have to search for it once again.

Sakura smiled, "Looks like Hinata really wants it." She said, poking her cheek gently, causing Hinata to blush more. Maliyoshi nodded his head, noticing the massive blushing. He brought his dick to her vagina, breathing heavily as he held her fat rolls up, and thrust into her lustfully. Hinata cried out in pain, not used to so much physical contact, Sakura continued to kiss Maliyoshi's fat rolls repeatedly, wrapping her arms around the fat. Maliyoshi listened to Hinata's cries in pain, finding them arousing, feeling powerful. He thrust into Hinata with much harshness, deepening his dick almost all the way in already, although his dick wasn't very large to begin with. He wrapped his arms around the two girls, pressing against them, feeling their breasts against his own.

Sakura pressed her body into Maliyoshi's, as did Hinata, she played with his chest gently, aroused. Maliyoshi rubbed his large nipples against the girls, enough of it to go around. He thrust slower as he began to lose his breath, panting slightly, trying to keep up, but moaning still. Hinata blushed softly, "D-don't strain yourself Maliyoshi-kun.." She said quietly, as Sakura played with her pink hair gently, "Yes, Maliyoshi-kun. Don't go too fast." She said, as inner Sakura got angry that he was slowing down. "No, no, I'm fine." he insisted, breathing heavily as he began to thrust faster once more, bringing Hinata and Sakura closer to himself, attempting to bring his dick in as far as he could while holding the rolls up.

Hinata blushed deeper, "Okay.." She whispered, smiling softly, "I'm so glad it's you instead of Naruto, Maliyoshi-kun, theres no one I would rather be with." She told him, Sakura nodding quickly in agreement. Maliyoshi smirked at them, although it was hard to tell due to all the fat surrounding his face. "Yes, of course. How does it feel to be with the Hokage like this?" he asked, while thrusting into Hinata, slapping Sakura's small ass. Hinata smiled, "Oh it feels wonderful, Maliyoshi-kun!" She exclaimed, hugging his fat rolls to her chest.

Sakura smiled softly, "I'm sure it will be the best moment of my life when we finally do." She said, anxious. Maliyoshi grinned, "Anxious, aren't you?~" he purred, kissing Hinata softly as he pulled out, and thrust into Sakura instead, rubbing his fat rolls into them both while he thrust.

Sakura moaned loudly, "This is so amazing Maliyoshi-kun~" She purred, as Hinata came, fainting immediately. Maliyoshi chuckled, "The best you've had, isn't it?~" he said, with much arrogance, although it was probably true. He deepend his dick all the way in, not taking very long to do so, either and thrust harder. Sakura moaned loudly, "The very best~" She said, continuing to moan, getting more aroused. Maliyoshi grinned in satisfaction, feeling very aroused as he moaned loudly in pleasure, feeling as if he would cum soon. Sakura finished her orgasm all over Maliyoshi, as she layed down in bed again, smiling at him.

Maliyoshi looked over Sakura before he layed beside her, wrapping his large arms around her, "Enjoyed it?" he asked, "I might just come and visit you both sometime again." Sakura smirked, "Good.." She said, Hinata also nodded, finally waking up after fainting, "Y-yes.. You make me feel better about my weight Maliyoshi-kun." Maliyoshi chuckled softly, "Well, I can't help but admire a woman with...so many beautiful curves." he mumbled, referring to Hinata's fat rolls. He pulled away from Sakura, and began to get dressed once more, although still with a bit of difficulty, breathing heavily as he was done, "I'll see you both another time." he said, winking at them.

Sakura sighed happily, "I'll never shower again~" She said dreamily, blushing as she dressed, Hinata nodded in agreement, "Well, I never showered anyways." She admitted.  



End file.
